Isolated, But Not Alone
by Lovatic-FrozenHeart
Summary: Basically, i re-wrote Frozen with some theories i have but instead of Kristanna, it's Kristelsa. Elsa has lived isolated, alone with no one alongside her, but that all changes coronation night, with the beauty of a song, she brings a young man into her life. Only, this man won't come and go, he'll stay and do anything to keep her secure.
1. Let It Go

Hi everyone, i had a REALLY great story but it sadly erased so i'm gonna start over.

Chapter 1: Let It Go

The queen ran across the Fjords, blocking out her sister's pleas to stay. She couldn't go back, she just  
couldn't. She ran into the woods, not noticing she left a trail of ice, andshe passed a young man.

"..Ice...?" the young man said as she ran. He hopped onto his reindeer and looked back, the Fjords covered  
in ice- Frozen.  
"Faster Sven!" he called, and shook his head feeling familiar to this situation, but was focused on what looked  
like a young woman running towards the Northern Hill, where he usually collected ice.

She finally reached the top of the mountain when she wiped a tear that fell and streamed across her cheek,  
Don't feel... Conceal, is what echoed through her mind right now. The king's words scared her.

The man hid between the snow, following her... majesty? Singing.

"Conceal... Don't feel... Don't let them know... Well now they know.." she sang softly.

He was amazed by her pale skin, and ice-blue orbs. "Let it go, let it go," he heard her sing but left his jaw  
hanging open as she made SNOW appear from her small palms. He saw her make a cute little snowman, but when  
she walked further, the snowman still sparkled, of course, he got out of his trance as his reindeer huffed.

The queen made an ice castle, singing, as she transformed withing seconds.

The young man just stood there, off of his riendeer, walking or hiding more like it, behind the young beauty  
to see what she did. He slightly gasped as she trasnformed her un-personalike dress into an ice beauty.  
He worried as she sounded finished, well, he knew she was going to find him sooner or later. He'd rather  
it be sooner to not seem like a follower to the royal.

"The cold never bothered me anyway..." she sang and closed the door, slightly gasping at the man before her,  
ice pick and rope, she panicked.

They stayed silent, obviously worried, she spoke "You know... whoever sent you oviously wanted my magic,  
here... just leav-ve m-me a-lo-lone..." she whimpered as she spoke clearly and made ice cubes as big as  
the man was.

"I actually didn't know you could do that until i followed you here.." he spoked, knowing he sounded like  
a follower.  
"And why would you be following me?" she spoked up. "Oh.. of course, since i'm the queen, i can use my magic-"

"No!" he said silently. "I actually saw ice trailing up here... of course not visible when you got to the  
mountain but i followed your beautiful- i mean nice singing. I love ice so... yeah.. you can figure." he  
said awkwardly as he scratched his head. "Oh.. well, you may leave, tell everyone, or what you wish,  
It really doesn't matter what hapens to me at all.." she said hopelessly opening the balcony doors and  
leaning on the balcony, arms crossed.

He coughed, "I actually don't have any real family, or house, so you shouldn't worry about me. In fact,  
you should worry about this castle, it's amazing." he said joining her.  
"You don't know how much i would wish for your position.. i've been isolated, hidden, and barely know  
anything about life, let alone my parents died a couple of years ago-"

"Like me." he interrupted. "Except, i might know a few tricks about the outdoors, and heck, i never even  
knew let alone have ever seen my parents.

"Well... i don't trust people but you've gotten on my good side-"  
"Kristoff. Kristoff Bjordman." he said. He sat down in between the balcony bars and positioned her to sit  
next to her. After that, they talked for hours.

She yawned and got up, "Elsa." she said simply. "Come on, you must've been cold, i'll make you a bedroom,  
for you and Sven." she smiled forcely. "Well... technically i'm gonna sleep in ice.. so it doesn't really..."

The queen laughed. "I'm sure we can think of something..."


	2. Nighmares And Anna

"True Love"

By Rainbow~Pony

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom named Arendelle. There was a girl named Elsa who was born with powers.  
Her other sister, wasn't born with powers.  
Elsa went to walk on the snow.

Some guards wanted to catch her because they thought she was a monster.  
"No! Not my sister!" Anna said, but they didn't hear her.

Elsa was taken to a prison, she met a prince named Hans. Hans was in prison for discipline since he tried  
escaping form his bad kingdom. Hans had an idea; he told the idea to the princess. He whispered, Elsa agreed.

The guards came, they accidentally dropped the keys next to the door. Hans grabbed them, the guards hadn't noticed and left.

They luckily opened the cell. They escaped from the prison and went back to Arendelle. Anna was coming from the stairs.  
She was glad Elsa was safe. Elsa smiled, "Hans helped me too." Anna thanked him.

As time passed, Elsa excitedly met with her sister in the kitchen. This time, she was with Hans.  
"Anna, we want to let you know, Hans and I want to get married." Anna agreed happily; her sister found someone  
to be happy with. Anna gave some advice, "Get married at 12:00 a.m." They agreed. They got ready. Hans didn't really know  
she had powers. "Wait." Anna said before they were gonna say their wedding vows. "Elsa has powers..." she said.  
"I don't care, just start the wedding." Hans said and smiled at Elsa.

"I do." they both said.


	3. Go Away

Chapter 3: Go Away  
(Writer's note/ I will be writing a lot and uploading on Friday before Demi Lovato's concert ;))

"Elsa.." the Ginger girl said.  
"I want an explanation." she said firmly.

"I'll leave you to together alone..." Kristoff said softly but sensed Elsa stiffened at his words.  
"Or not.." he said following them into the ballroom on the top floor. (Where the chandalier is)

"Wow.. you were scared since you had powers you would hurt me? But why-" Anna said smiling getting closer  
to her sister.

Elsa backed away and bumped into Kristoff, accidentally falling back into him, of course her reflexes  
reacted and she immediately extended her arm, hitting the the top of the chandalier and causin it to break  
and slowly fall.  
"Anna!" Elsa screamed as she reached her hand, hitting her in the heart, but at least saving her life.  
"No! No! No!" Elsa repeated. "I didn't just do that!" she kept on repeating.

"Elsa! Calm down!" Kristoff raised his voice hugging her tightly.  
"I struck her heart!" she sobbed. "The trolls told me something bad could happen if i did that!"  
"Trolls?" Kristoff repeated, now remembering.

They traveled back to the woods, on the edge of the North Mountain, Elsa had created Marshmellow, a much  
smaller version, to carry her sister while Kristoff held her on the back of Sven. Still not stopping  
form sobing, she couldn't see anything with the water in her eyes.

"We're here." the ice man announced as he carried Elsa like a little girl, she still sobing on his chest,  
while Marshmellow carried Anna to Pabbie.

"He's brought two girls!" Bulda exclaimed. Everyone cheered, Kristoff didn't have time for this.  
"She's just a friend!" he yelled.  
"And the other?"  
"My friend's sister!"

Bulda held Elsa's hand and took her from Kristoff, setting her in a kneeling position.  
"So tell me dear, is it the clumpy way he walks,"  
"Or the grumpy way he talks?"

"Enough!" Kristoff snapped.  
"Why are they rhymming?" Elsa asked. "They like singing... a lot." Kristoff said.  
"I love songs." Elsa said.  
"Oh forget it, moments over." Bulda muttered with a frown.

"Ahem. If you're done now.." Pabbie said rather loudly.

"Yes, can you save my sister?" Elsa asked.  
"No, sadly it is not I whom must save your sister. You must." he said softly.  
"But I can't," elsa said softly.  
"And why is that?" he asked curious.  
"I was trained my whole life to conceal and hide my powers, so now how should i know how to save me from me?"  
she sighed.  
"Wait, is this what your father did? Elsa, i thought he got it, he was supposed to treat you with love  
and compassion, and help you with simple tasks like playing with Anna without hurting her." Pabbie sighed.

"Well.. you seemed fine with it when the king told you his plan, to isolate her from everyone, which only  
traumatized her even more." Kristoff defended.

"What are you talking about Kristoff?" Pabbie asked.  
"I was there, i followed a trail of ice with Sven, where mom adopted me, i saw the royal family and everything  
you said." the trolls all stayed quiet.


End file.
